The Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary (MEEI) and the Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) are independent institutions which are physically and organizationally connecied at many points. There is a long history of close collaboration which includes sharing staff and services for the benefit of patient care, teaching and research carried on at both hospitals. The MEEI Library wants to enrich this collaboration by sharing the resources of the MGH Library's Integrated Library System (ILS). For users this will provide faster and easier access to information needed for patient care,research and teaching. For library staff it will streamline and enhande library operations through automating and integrating its circulation, cataloging, acquisitions and serials functions.. It will also monitor collection use and aid in managing a collection that is responsible to user needs and fiscal constraints. This grant will provide the infrastructure for MEEI to share the resources of the MGH ILS. The accomplishment of this goal will facilitate the transfer of information for both hospitals and provide services at the most convenient time and location, thereby contributing to and improving the way patient care, research and teaching are performed at MEEI.